Dating Game
by animejunky543
Summary: Just as it sounds, it's a GS/GSD dating sim game!
1. page1

"Wake up wake up!"

"Man what a party, I don't remember anything . . . wait I can't remember anything! Who am I?!"

"You are Athrun Zala, Your a Senior in High School, top of the class, and overall you have a good personality. You have lots of friends and most everyone likes you, unfortunately you tend to be socially awkward when it really matters so you've never had a girlfriend/boyfriend. Ultimately meaning you are still a virgin! "

**Athrun (aka you):** "Aw that's right it's all coming back to me now, but what are you?"

"I am the one haro you made that's not completely useless. My purpose in life is to help you find someone so that you can get laid before the end of your senior year.

**Athrun: **"Yeah that's right. I guess I better get ready for school then, so I can start working on that!"

**Haro:**"Wait! Before you start let me explain how to move around"

**Athrun:** "OMG! I can't move."

**Haro:** "Right you must have forgotten that to. So let's practice."

_C.1a:_ (Get out of bed and go to school.)

_C.1b:_ (Do nothing.)

_C.1c:_ (Smack Haro.)

**Haro:** O.K. so do you see the things above you? Those are your choices in life. It's simple, just make sure you're on the right page which is represented by the number, and then scroll down to find the results of your life choice just make sure it has same number and letter of you life choice. Since this is practice try out all of them.

_R.1a:_ You get out of bed get dressed eat and seem ready to go. You remember how everything works and are ready to start your first day of your senior year in High school._ -Scroll all the way down then go to page2_

_R.1b:_ You do nothing _start over_.

_R.1c:_ You hit Haro and now it's pissed. Haro rams into you knocking you unconscious when you wake up Haro is gone. You have no Idea how to move and now have no chance of losing the big V. Overall you have failed in life. _start over_

**Haro:** As you can see some choices are better than others. If you pick a good choice it will tell you to go somewhere and you can keep going on in life, however if you pick a bad choice you might have to start over. This means you have to go back to page 1 and forget everything again. Not all bad choices will make you start over; some might lead you somewhere else where new opportunities can occur. You won't need to scroll down for every page, but like I said this is just practice. Just follow the orders on the bottom. For now you seem ready so continue on in life.


	2. page2

**Haro**: well congrats you've made it out the door, but don't think you're ready to start just yet. Let's take the time to try out some more complex situations. Again take the time to review all your options.

**Athrun**: um ok.

_C.2a:_ (Take the bus.)

_C.2b:_ (Walk to school,)

_C.2c:_ (Take your bike.)

_C.2d:_ (Call in sick.)

* * *

_R.2a:_ You decided that you're going to take the bus to school, nothing to flashy but hay it beats walking. As the bus pulls up and you show the driver your school I.D. you see that there are only two seats left one in the back and one in the front.

_C.3a :(_ take the first seat) _C.3b:_ (Walk all the way down the bus.)

* * *

_R.2b:_ You decided that it would be best to walk; besides after eating the rest of last night's pizza you could use the exercise. After about 20 minutes of walking you realize that you're school is a lot further than you though and you're going to be late.

_C.3c:_ (start running to class.) _C.3d:_ (keep walking and show up late.)

* * *

_R.2c:_ You take your bike to school and glad of it to. If you had walked you would have been sure to be late. You turn into the school and get ready for you first period class.

_C.3e:_ (go to class.)

* * *

_R.2d:_ You call in sick and miss your first day of school, not the best way to find that special someone, but you figure it can wait a day. Unfortunately your parents aren't to thrilled that you're ditching. Being worried that you'll continue with this down word trend they ship you off to a boarding school. Your senior year is over and you're spending the rest of the year scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush. _Start over_ **Haro:** **Being such the helpful thing I am you don't really have to start over you can just go back to the top. But no more freebies! This is it! Practice is over! For now on you will have to live with the choices you make, and follow the basics rules that you now understand. Just remember choices/results can go from a-z so finding them might be a little difficult. Your choices/ results will always be in alphabetical order so you should have a basic idea in finding where you need to go. If you really need my help you can always contact me (aka comment.)**


	3. page3

_R.3a:_ You decide that there's no reason to sit in the back seat and that It would be much better to sit in the front. Lucky for you there's a girl in your same Class with long pink hair. She looks up at you and scoots over to make room. Happily you take your seat.

_C.4a:_ (wow! She's cute!)

_C.4b:_ (She seems nice, but isn't her uniform to tight?)

_C.4c:_ (What was I thinking!?)

* * *

_R.3b: _You decide to go to the back of the bus, cause very one knows that's where all the cool kids sit. When you get to the one free spot you see that it's in the middle of two red heads. The one who looks older with short hair and the younger with her hair up in pig tails.

_C.4d:_ (Jackpot! Sisters!)

_C.4e:_ (The older one is nice.)

_C.4f:_ (The younger one is nice.)

_C.4g: _(What was I thinking!?)

* * *

_R.3c: _You're really starting to regret walking to school without looking at how much time you had, and you break out into a sprint. You can see that the school is about a block away, but just as you turn the corner you run right into someone. When you come to your senses you can see that he's a student 2 years you're Junior with red eyes and black hair. Both your bags have fallen leaving both your belonging scattered.

_C.4h:_ (Wow! He's cute!)

_C.4i:_ (Sorry let me help you out.)

_C.4j:_ (Watch it!)

* * *

_R.3d: _You look at your watch and realize that unless your start sprinting you're going to be late, but it's better not to run into anyone so you decided to keep walking. You know it's not the best way to start your first day of school, but it's inevitable, besides maybe walking in late will give you that bad boy edge. However, as you keep walking a car pulls up, and a young blond girl calls out your name offering you a rid.

_C.4k:_ (Sweet! Cagalli I can always count on you!)

_C.4L:_ (Oh no. . .)

_C.4m:_ (Decline her offer and see how your bad boy edge works out.)

* * *

_R.3e: _You take your bike to school, which was nice because you didn't have to rush, and at the same time you didn't have to deal with anyone on the bus. As you pull up to the school and lock your bike, you hear your name being called.

_C.4n:_ (Kira! We've been the best of friends since forever. . .)

_C.4o:_ (Hay who's that?)

_C.4p:_ ( Cool it's Kira. But shouldn't I be meeting other people?)

* * *

**_Author note: WOOT! hows that for fast updating. Don't expect the next one for awhile, this is where I have to start planning ;) also P.S. for the disclaimer I do not own._**


End file.
